


when the rain stops, let’s meet again

by palalabu



Series: Weathering [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: it’s so easy to forget when it’s him the one next to Carlos most days of the year
Relationships: Isa Hernáez/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Weathering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688791
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	when the rain stops, let’s meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter). Log in to view. 



_i’m getting all wet right now_

_i don’t even have the strength to open an umbrella_

Lando should’ve known really. Carlos had been hinting that that’d be the obvious next step he wanted to take. It’s just that Lando has become very good at shutting out things that he knows would hurt him. And it’s so easy to forget when it’s him the one next to Carlos most days of the year. But really, Lando should’ve remembered. 

“She said yes!”

And Lando thinks Carlos never looks as beautiful as he is that night, in Lando’s living room, smiling from ear to ear, too giddy with excitement he can’t even sit down. Can’t even stay at his own place that he has to drive down to Lando’s place and deliver the news personally. His hair, his clothes are wet from running under the downpour from the parking lot to Lando’s house. He brings the rain with him into Lando’s sanctuary and he doesn't even seem to care. 

“But I mean, is it official if I did it via FaceTime?” Carlos sounds like he’s doubting himself. And that’s not the Carlos that Lando knows. The Carlos that Lando knows, and achingly loves, would take a long time to deliberate his options, he’d factor everything into the equation, Carlos makes sound preparation for important decisions in his life. That’s just what Carlos does. He doesn’t just do things. “But she looked so beautiful, Lando. I couldn't help it.” 

Lando thinks Carlos looks beautiful. And that’s just what love does to people, isn’t it?

“Say something,” Carlos begs when Lando is just sitting there, wide eyed, frozen into his seat. What is he supposed to say? _Don’t_ isn’t exactly appropriate, right? “I’ll propose to her properly. With dinner and a ring. Lando! I don't even have a ring!”

_Of course, you don’t. You’re not even supposed to marry her. Not now. Or ever._ That’s not what a best friend is supposed to say either. 

“I’ll buy her a ring. And you have to help me pick the right one.”

Lando blanches, trying to not vomit or cry or say hurtful things. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because..” Lando’s eyes follow Carlos crossing his living room. Because what else could Lando do when Lando has gotten so good at it after all these years exists in Carlos’ orbit. He just follows Carlos quietly, entranced, muted, bottled up. “Because you’re going to be my best man. You’re going to help plan everything. And you’re going to be with me at the altar. And that’s what I need.”

Carlos is next to him. _Like he’s always supposed to be._ With his arm around Lando’s shoulders. _Where it belongs._ And he’s looking at Lando with conviction, like he knows exactly what he wants. _Just like the Carlos that Lando knows._

“Of course.” Because what else could Lando say.

___

_i’m still young_

_i still can’t be in the rain alone without you_

  
  


On times like this, Lando is glad he doesn't understand Spanish. Surrounded by the whole Sainz clan at the long table at the patio by the pool, bickering fiercely about something he doesn't understand, like they always do. With Piñon in his lap, it’s just like any other summer lunch he spent with them. Almost.

“Thank you for coming, Lando.” The gentle touch on his arm brings him back from his daydreaming. 

Isa is smiling beatifically next to him. Lando always thinks she has that same effortless beauty that Carlos has. And that’s just another thing that makes them so perfect together. “He really shouldn’t have made you come all the way here just for choosing this.” She picks up a plate like it’s offending her. “Or this.” She points at the wedding cake they just decided on. 

“I would never say no to free cakes though.” He makes her laugh. “Besides, you know how summer in England is. It’s criminal that they even call it summer when it’s just a less wet season.”

And while it’s true he’s escaping the rain, the truth is Lando just misses Carlos. Terribly. Because as teammates they’re with each other most days. As best friends, they spend time together during the down time. Even during summer break, which usually Carlos starts by inviting Lando to join his family in Madrid in the second week. 

Lando now realizes that he doesn't know how his life was before Carlos. He was a child before Carlos. All his growing up is with Carlos. 

He was beside himself during the first few days of summer break. Which usually means a few hours a day of online FIFA. And yet nothing this time. The only update he gets is via Carlos’ IG stories, showing how busy he is with the wedding preparation. And that’s when it hits him. Everything is changing and Lando is not ready for that. And he’s trying to latch on every bit of normalcy he could get. 

So he flew out the second Carlos asked him to come and fulfil his best man duty. Just so he could be around him. And his large, exuberant family that Lando has come to love. And Piñon, who Carlos said loves Lando more than anyone. It’s almost too easy to forget that he’s there to help plan Carlos’ wedding. 

“Okay, let’s just ask Lando.” He perks up as he hears his name. “Pick one.” Carlos is holding up two different napkins. One is white and classic. Very Carlos. Meaning boring. And the other one is a light lavender. So at least it has some color. 

“I don't know why you’re asking me to choose. You said I have no taste.” Ana and Caco start laughing on their seats. 

“Well you don't. But at least you can always make a quick decision. Which we need right now, because the wedding is in three weeks.” Carlos gives his family members a stare down, because apparently that’s what they’ve been bickering about the last half an hour or so. Napkins. 

Lando leans closer to Isa and covers his mouth while stage whispering to her. “Which one should i choose?”

The girl grins at him and whispers back to Lando. “The lavender one.”

Carlos throws both napkins at each of them in exasperation. “You two are ganging up one me.” Which makes Lando let out his high pitch giggle and Isa throwing her head back, laughing hard. 

“You should listen to the bride!” Lando protests. 

“I agree!” Ana is shouting from the other end of the table. 

“But it doesn't even match with the flower!” Carlos is getting animated now as Lando knows he always does when he gets frustrated. 

“You’re right. It doesn't.” Isa is still grinning, but she reaches across the table to squeeze Carlos’ hand assuringly. “I’m just joking. We should go with the white.” 

Carlos takes and kisses the back of her hand. Smiling gratefully and so full of love to his fiance. Suddenly Lando finds his wine glass interesting. Because his throat is now dry and it’s hard to swallow. 

Right. He’s there to plan their wedding. 

He’d be lying if he said it doesn't feel like being slapped by ice cold water. 

“But seriously, Lando.” Isa, Lando notices, pronounces Lando’s name with the same thick accent as Carlos. 

Apparently the conversation has moved to another item they have to decide. Giving the bride to-be a chance to talk to Lando. “You should really learn how to say no to him.” There’s some gravity in her words, in her eyes, that Lando doesn't want to decipher. 

So, instead Lando tries to make light of it. “But I did.” He shows her the bronze colored silverware he and Isa chose earlier. It looks rustic, instead of classic like the silver ones that Carlos wanted. 

She shakes her head with a half smile and drops the subject, focusing her attention to the conversation around them. As she should, because it’s her wedding. And Lando is just the best man, who apparently has to learn how to say no to Carlos. 

The lunch officially ends when the family members start to disperse to other parts of the house and the seats are shuffled. Leaving Lando alone with the happy couple. And usually by then Lando would bring Piñon with him to the side of the pool so they could lay on the grass and bask in the sun. But he doesn't have a week at the house now, since tomorrow the whole family is going to Majorca to meet Isa’s extended family who can’t come to the wedding. And Lando was invited to join, of course. The whole Sainz family is insisting on it. But even with how close they are, there are still things that Lando knows he shouldn’t impose himself on. 

It feels like yet another thing Lando has to start to learn. Visiting only for a couple of hours and flying out after not even a day. (To be with Carlos only for a couple of hours and leave him where he belongs after not even a day.)

“So you’re going to be back here a week before the wedding weekend, right? Or more?” It’s so typical of Carlos to expect Lando to just be around whenever he needs him. 

Lando shakes his head. “I’ll be here around tuesday. Or wednesday. I think.” 

“So you’ll miss the bachelor party?” And Lando wants to roll his eyes. Because is it really a bachelor party when it’s just dudes getting drunk in a karaoke place. Nothing rated will happen, since it’s Carlos and they’re keeping it wholesome. 

“Caco has helped me plan it. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried about it. It’s just that you won’t be there.” Only then does Lando really take a look at Carlos. And he looks disappointed. “Why won't you be here?”

“I have this thing. In LA.” 

Lando doesn't like disappointing Carlos. Everyone knows that. So maybe Isa was right when she said Lando needs to learn how to say no to Carlos. Because he can’t always be there for Carlos. Not anymore. 

Even though he’d give everything in this world to be that person. 

“Does Zak find a new sponsor there?” Carlos asks with a grin, knowing very well how their boss is. 

But. “No.” It’s because Lando has his own life outside Mclaren and Carlos. Thank you very much. “It’s Daniel. He wants to do a party for me. For my first win.” Which happened earlier that season, and Lando had been postponing it because he’s never one to party. He did have a nice dinner with Carlos and his team though. 

“A party? With Daniel?” Now Carlos is crossing his arms and looking downright mad. “You can’t be here for me because you want to have a party with him instead?”

“Carlos.” Isa is holding him and trying to calm him down. Looking as confused as Lando as from where all this sudden anger comes from.

“What? Can’t wait to cozy up with your new teammate?” 

Lando frowns. Well that hurts. 

Everyone knows that Renault is trying to get Lando for next season. But, just because Renault is now finally getting their shit together with their car and offering Lando three times the paycheck he got from Mclaren, or the fact that his manager suggesting it’d be a good career step for him, doesn't mean Lando would be so ready to jump the ship. Mclaren is his home. And Carlos knows that, because Lando has told him before. So it’s not about that. And he shouldn’t have used that against Lando. 

“What are you even trying to say?” 

Lando actually has a guess of what Carlos is trying to say, knowing very well that Carlos has strong opinions about who invites him to LA. 

“It’s _Daniel,_ Lando.”

“So?” Lando snaps.

So Lando knows, while Carlos doesn't have any problem with Daniel personally, he also does not exactly approve of the relationships Daniel has with some of the younger drivers. He says Daniel is going through his young lovers like he’s going through his socks. And Lando wishes Carlos would stop being such a conservative old man because Lando has explained to him over and over again that Daniel is in an open relationship with Max, so it doesn't matter who they’re sleeping with. And it’s not even their business anyway. But still. Carlos feels like he needs to warn Lando, every time. As if Lando needs his protection or can’t make good decision on who he wants to fuck with. And who says Lando wants to fuck anyone anyway.

Isa keeps her hand on Carlos, rubbing soothing circles on his arm. “You don’t even like parties.” Carlos is grumbling now, already backing down, because he doesn't want to escalate it even further. Because that’s how they are. They bicker. They don't fight. 

But Lando is tired. Tired of going through his days as if there is no deadline for his feelings. Tired of having to smile and deciding on rings, and plates, and napkins, and flowers for a wedding that isn't his. Tired of having Carlos having so much power over him when he’s just going to be off marrying the love of his life. Leaving Lando still stuck in that same spot he’s been on since forever. Selfishly trying to cling to every little bit of familiarity he still could get. Yet knowing full well that eventually he still would be expected to let go. 

He needs to be away, and not be with Carlos and his wedding. Just one night. To see how he could be, when he’s just Lando. And not Carlos’ Lando. Like he has been since he’s a teenager. Harboring a crush he knew from their first hello he should keep a secret. Resigned with being in love alone through years of growing up. Ignorantly shaping himself to fit the mold of their relationship. 

He needs to lose himself. Before he had to stand at the altar. Handing Carlos his ring. Instead of slipping it on his finger himself. 

He feels like starting a fight. 

“You don’t always know what I like.” Or simply stating a fact. 

“You like staying home. Playing your video games.”

“Just because I like one thing doesn't mean I have to keep liking it. Especially when it’s not even good for me anymore.” So that’s him, saying no to Carlos. “I can like other things too. I _should_ like other things too. But I wouldn't even know that because I've never even let myself try.” 

“Fine.” Carlos pushes his chair back with so much force it almost topples when he stands up. “Have fun at the party.”

Carlos doesn't even know what Lando was talking about. 

Lando grits his teeth hard, willing away the burn in his eyes. When Isa reaches him from across the table, holding his hand to comfort him. The jewels on her engagement ring gleaming under the sunlight. And all the tension inside Lando dissipates.

When will he ever learn that it’s a fight he could never win. 

“Carlos can be a bit…,” Isa tilts her head and tries to find the right word, “...possessive,” she poses it like a question.

As if it’s not clear to her that Lando--no matter how much he wants to be-- is --sadly-- not Carlos’. 

So Lando shakes his head. “You mean, protective,” he corrects her. Because he knows, when Carlos says they’re _brothers,_ he means it. (That’s when Lando learned how such simple word could hurt.)

Her frown only deepens. As if she thinks Lando is wrong. But in the end, she nods. “Yes, perhaps that.”

  
  


_____

_let me lean on the rain_

_so you won’t see my sad tears_

  
  


“There you are.” Lando hears Daniel’s barefoot pads gently against the wet deck to reach him sitting by the pool. 

The pool is overlooking the twinkling city lights of LA. The rare rain that fell earlier that day gives it a misty quality. And yet all Lando can think about is how different it is from the other pool he was at in Madrid just a few days ago. 

“Max and Charles are looking for you.” Daniel sits sideway, facing him, one feet inside the pool. And Lando knows he’s eyeing the half empty bottle of champagne Lando is hogging. 

“Sorry.” Lando holds the bottle tighter, afraid Daniel will take it from him. “I know you host this party for me, but I just…” 

He doesn't even know how to explain it other than he’d rather be in his bed, curling up and crying. He thought if he just got drunk and had his long overdue celebration, he’d forget about everything else. But he just can’t. Even now that the alcohol has gotten into his head, all Lando wants is to be left alone so he could wallow in his misery.

“Hey, it’s okay, buddy.” Daniel has his hand on Lando’s back and starts to rub soothing circles. “We all know what you’re going through. It’s totally understandable.”

It’s not funny, Daniel’s comment, but Lando can’t help but to start chuckling. Which gradually turns harder, and now he laughs with his whole body. His eyes even start to water, and Lando doesn't even know if it’s because he's laughing or he’s actually crying. 

“Well that’s the thing isn't it?” Now his tears are streaming down his cheeks. So Lando presses the heel of his palms to stop it. “I’ve never told you. I’ve never told anyone. Not even myself.” He can't, the tears are too stubborn to stop. 

He looks at Daniel, he sees the sympathy in his eyes. It’s the same look he saw from George, and Alex, and everyone else who bothers to look. And now the dam is broken. Lando had been so good since the announcement. He’d been keeping everything inside. He hadn't even cried once. But now that he lets someone be there for him, it’s as if he has to spill everything.

“I’ve never said it. Out loud.” His voice is shaking. His whole body is shaking. “Because I’m so scared. I don’t want to ruin everything for him. Or our friendship. So I just keep it to myself. Do you know how hard it is?” 

“I’m sure it is.”

Daniel pulls him closer so Lando can rest his head on his shoulder. And perhaps that’s what Lando needs this whole time, because now he feels safe to just dump all of his feelings. 

“But still. You know. Everyone knows. Except for him.” And Lando knows Carlos will never know. He’ll make sure of it. But doesn't mean he never wished he could just say it. “So here.” He pulls away from Daniel and he looks him in the eye. Steadying his breath and willing all the tears to stop spilling for a moment. Because if he only has one chance, he better make it count. 

“I love Carlos.” 

Each word is imbued with conviction. Even if Daniel is the only one who would ever hear that, it’s a declaration Lando made for himself. For the first and last time. 

And Daniel never tells this to Lando, but he really thinks a love confession shouldn’t have been said with sad teary eyes. 

“I probably have loved him since even before I met him. Or even know what love is.” The tears Lando has successfully kept at bay is now threatening to come back on full force. His chin is shaking. So does his breath. “I saw him when I was 13. And sometimes I want to tell her just that and be mean. Because I saw him first. And he should've been mine.” 

Daniel wraps his arms around Lando and holds him properly. Letting Lando wet his shirt with tears. He doesn't even try to calm Lando down, because it’s clear to the both of them that’s not what Lando needs right now. 

Lando needs to be selfish and cries his ugly cry that he never let himself to have. So that's what Daniel gives him. 

Lando can play the perfect best man on another day. 

  
  


___

_some day, the cold rain_

_will become warm tears_

  
  


They made up. Of course they do. Carlos called Lando just a day after he left Madrid. Ranting about this and that (they have to find a new vendor for the flower), asking how’s Lando doing (fine. he just had a meeting with his manager), telling him that he still wishes Lando could be there for his bachelor party, but told him to have fun in LA. He didn't apologize though. Or begged Lando to still be his best man. Because that’s not what they do. 

And so here they are. Standing on the side of the road in downtown Madrid after a typical late Spanish dinner with both the Sainz and the Hernaez. Lando is being tasked to take a half drunk Carlos home. With an arm around each other to keep Carlos standing straight. And the idiot gives Lando a lopsided grin. 

As if Carlos ever needs to apologize or beg anything from him. 

He maneuvered Carlos into the back of one of the cars the family provided. And before he could even make sure the driver knows where they’re going, Carlos already has his head resting against Lando’s shoulder. Holding him by his waist. 

Droplets of water from the drizzle they had earlier still covering the window. Obstructing Lando from gazing outside. He wonders if it will rain tomorrow. If there’s anything he could do to stop it. Because they have planned a beautiful outdoor wedding. And he can’t let anything ruin it. He grimaces. They’ve put up a tent. And it should be strong enough. _Please let it be strong enough for the rain._ Lando can take the rain. He’s been living with it his whole life. _But please not at Carlos’ wedding._

“Hey.”

The pinch on his waist brings Lando back from his reverie. “What?” 

Carlos is staring up at him with his beautiful brown eyes. And after all these years, still Lando’s heart races. 

“I’m gonna be a married man tomorrow.”

“I am aware of that.”

“I think I need encouragement.” It comes out like a question. Like Carlos knows he’s being silly.

“For what? You two are made for each other.” At least that’s one of the few things Lando doesn't have to lie about. 

“I know that. She’s the love of my life, Lando. She’s perfect. I’m not doubting that. I’m just afraid I won’t be, for her.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“No, it’s a valid fear for a groom-to-be.” Now he’s being stubborn.

“Well, not for you.”

“Give me a good reason why.”

“Because it’s you.” Lando winces. His answer is too quick. Too personal. And he can’t even stop himself now. “Because you’re kind, and warm, and funny. But you know when to stop. Like when we’re joking, sometimes it’d hit a sensitive spot and I wouldn’t even say anything, but you just know so you’d stop or you’d praise me on something else instead to make me feel better. And you are so, _so_ generous with your praises and your support. Like first year, right? I was a mess. I was so hard on myself and I don’t even know anything. And you shared everything with me, right? And not just data or on track stuff. But you actually took your time to talk to me and we’d go out and have fun. Just so I didn't get stuck in my own head. I can’t even imagine if I had to go through my rookie year with someone else.”

Lando realizes he’s just talking about himself and it has nothing to do with Carlos’ insecurity with his future wife, and he really _really_ needs to stop. Instead, he just keeps vomiting confessions he really shouldn't have confessed at all to begin with, because Carlos is going to be married with someone else. In less than a day from now. _Oh for fuck sake, why can’t you stop._

“Sometimes you don't even know what you’re doing. But you just want to help. You insist you want to help. Do you remember the IKEA Incident?” 

Carlos laughs, deep and warm. Just how Lando will miss. “We really should’ve called one of our technicians to help us. Would’ve been faster.”

“Yes. But you stayed anyway, until 3 a.m.” He remembers Carlos’ triumphant shout and how they jumped around the room in each others’ arms, cheering like children. “And we finished the nightstand.” Which still stands, tucked away in Lando’s spare bedroom. Just another thing he keeps for himself, another reminder of things that aren't actually his. 

“And you always have Weetabix for me at your place even though you keep telling me I need to stop eating that.” The smile Carlos presses against his shoulder, Lando wants to bottle it and displays it on that nightstand, because what is another token. “And you’re better than me at _everything._ But you don’t just brag about it, you’d actually show me how I could improve myself. And it makes me want to be better myself, because” _I want to be good enough for you,_ “because you’re just good…” _for me._

This is the reason why Lando never let his emotion get the better of him. Let it be sadness or anger, or apparently, love. Because he’s shaking and his eyes are burning. He just prays Carlos is too tipsy to notice because Lando is crossing several lines he’d drawn for himself here. But tomorrow is Carlos’ wedding. And if he wanted to hear about how great amazing brilliant lovely perfect he is, then Lando will indulge him.

And because tomorrow is Carlos’ wedding, this will be the last time Lando lets himself cross those lines.

So he places his trembling hand on Carlos’ head and runs his fingers through his hair. Just like how he always fantasizes. And just like how everything about Carlos is, what Lando imagines is pale in comparison. 

“Isa.” He pats Carlos’s head. The last time. He tries not to linger. His hand shakes too much, he just hopes his voice doesn't. “She’s lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, cabrón.” Carlos squeezes him tighter. “I don’t know if I have told you this or not. But I’m really grateful that I have you in my life.” 

Lando can’t even return the sentiment. He just shuts his eyes, takes a shuddering breath. And keeps shutting his eyes until he is sure nothing will fall if he opens it. 

He doesn’t tell Carlos, that sometimes, when it aches too much, Lando selfishly wonders if it would’ve been better without Carlos in his life. 

  
  


____

_it’s alright_

_it’s just a passing downpour_

  
  


Piñon wakes him the morning after. Just like every morning whenever Lando stays in Madrid. As if it was just any other morning. Oh to be a silly dog and not knowing _everything_ has changed.

It’s not surprising that for once Lando is the first one to wake up to a still quiet house after the party they had the whole day yesterday. Lando has to tiptoe down the stairs and make sure Piñon doesn't make too much sound when they leave. 

Lando never has to lead Piñon as the dog seems to already know they’d walk through the route Carlos used to take them. Down the vineyard where the grapes are ripe and ready for harvest next season (Lando has a raincheck to join the festivities during fall. But with racing, it has never come to fruition). They climb up the hill on the other side of the property to Caco’s favorite place to hunt (Before then, he didn't know that rabbits could actually taste pretty good). And it starts to drizzle when they reach the rally track where Carlos and his father taught Lando how to perfect his hill jumping. 

Summer in Madrid --Lando looks up at the grey sky as the droplets of water start to wet his hair, his clothes, and Piñon starts to whine because he never likes water-- seems like it finally ends. It slips away through his fingers no matter how hard he tries to hold on to it. And as the new season comes, Lando has to welcome it. No matter how unwillingly.

Lando grew up with rain. But it’s nothing like the one he’s standing under right now. This one isn't cold, or harsh. It drenches him gently, as if they’re there to soothe him. As if they know he needs to wash away memories, and hopes, and dreams. As if they know Lando needs to flip through the scrapbook he keeps in his head. Reads, for the last time, all the mental notes he made _(aftershave, apparently is not Shiseido. coffee, with milk. Piñon, Mati, Oli, Lando, in that order)_ , relive the scenes _(September, 2018 at MTC. Being wrestled to the floor in Japan. Carlos fell asleep on Lando’s couch. The hugs after their first wins. All the touches. All the laughter)._ And let the shower bleed the ink out of the papers he was writing on. Until it becomes nothing but blurry words from the past he’s hoping he could just smile upon. 

“Are you going to miss me, Piñon?” he asks the dog running around his legs in circles, trying to get his attention, demanding Lando to take him back to the house. Lando kneels to scratch the dog behind his ears, the way he knows he likes it. “Can I ask at least that?” But he’s only answered with a messy, wet licks that brings a smile on his face. “You silly dog.”

Lando takes the dog running all the way down to the house. Not in a rush, but to let the rain drain whatever longing still pooling inside him. And they’re all wet and covered in mud by the time they reach the pool. Where Carlos is waiting for them at the patio, ready with a towel and a cup of steaming hot tea. 

In another lifetime, this could’ve been what Lando comes home to every morning. 

But instead he just smiles when Carlos, bemused, asks where they’ve been and why Lando only wears a thin shirt when it’s raining. Lando takes the tea and expects the towel. But Carlos pulls it away from him and uses it to dry Piñon instead. Piñon first, Lando last. At least some things never change. 

Unlike Carlos’ left hand, which is now decorated with a gold band.

“You muppet. Change your clothes or you’re going to catch a cold,” Carlos tells him as he struggles to dry Piñon with the towel. 

“I’m British. I’m immune to rain,” Lando says just to be stubborn. 

“That’s a lie.” It is. “You always complain when it’s cold. You’re probably already feeling it right now.” And Lando’s smile only widened, because it’s true and he’s already holding his cup tightly to at least warm his hands. 

But Lando really loves it here. By the sprawling pool. Even with all the rain, the whole vista before them still has summer lingering between the hills. Lando still could just sit there and waste his days away. Even without the sun to bathe him, or without Anna next to him, telling him embarrassing stories about Carlos. It’s still his favorite spot at the house. 

“I’ve found a nice flat.” He says without preamble. And expects Carlos to understand.

He listens, as Carlos goes quiet behind him. The sounds of Piñon’s paws hitting the floor follows as he runs off inside. 

“In Enstone?” 

Lando nods. 

Maybe he’s being stupid. Big career decisions shouldn’t be made based on a heartbreak. But staying feels like being strung along on a journey where Lando is always a step behind and he’s the only one who realizes he has to let go. 

Lando doesn't tell Carlos. But he’s going to leave the IKEA nightstand behind. Probably will buy a new one and try to build it himself later. 

He got slapped by a wet towel on the back of his head. “Going to be busy partying all over LA to come here next summer then?”

“You’re the one who’s going to be busy.” He argues, good-naturedly. And he’s glad it genuinely sounds like it. “You said you want a honeymoon baby.”

Lando doesn't need to turn around to know that Carlos must be grinning right now. “Yeah.” He can even hear it in his voice. Sees it from the corner of his eyes when Carlos finally takes a seat next to him. “He’s going to be only a few months old by that time, no?” 

“Hm. Already deciding the gender, I see.”

“I always want a boy.”

“Okay. Fair enough. But just promise me.” He takes a chance, takes in Carlos smiling next to him and wills his heart to not skip a beat. “Promise me, you won’t name him Carlos.” And that laugh that follows. For once, Lando lets it drowned by the rhythm of the rain. 

It will take a while. But the sun will return. Perhaps not today or tomorrow. Or even in the new season. But he knows, another summer will come. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please read singlemalter's work if you haven't, it's painfully beautiful
> 
> also, i hate the second part of this fic but idk how else to do it 😑 i should just stick with fluffy stuff


End file.
